


you, here with me

by ackermanx



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: "yamato!" he exclaims, and yamato breathes out a laugh."yeah. good to see you too."





	you, here with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arghnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/gifts).



> (emerges from a pile of papers) college - 0, me - 1
> 
> i'm back and posting again!! this one's a comm for marsh, sobs thank you so much for your patience. i just kinda (holds idolish7 in my hands) think they're neat
> 
> enjoy!!

Nagi's been feeling jittery all week, and it shows.

"Maybe less sweets would help," Iori suggests, to which Nagi just gasps - give up Mitsuki's pastries? _Never._ Tamaki mistakes it as Nagi being nervous about their upcoming performance, and shrugs it off. "You'll be fhine," he mumbles through a mouthful of pudding. "'ve nefer been worried befvore, why nhow?"

Then Sougo smacks Tamaki gently for talking with food in his mouth, and that's the end of that conversation.

In truth, it's something far less official and far more personal that's been causing Nagi to search for things to keep him distracted. He and Yamato haven't had many opportunities to spend free time together, grudgingly settling for the precious few minutes in the morning waking up next to each other. So when Tsumugi had approached the both of them and informed them (with a mischevious look in her eye) that they both had the same day off next week, Nagi had been overcome with a desire to pick her up and spin her.

He didn't, though. Iori was still there and Nagi valued his life, thank you very much.

So he starts a countdown in his head, keeping track of the the number of days left until the date circled in red in the living room. Four, three, two, one fly by in a flurry of pre-performance nerves and post-performance highs, and then.

Nagi is in his room, using all of his self control to not jump up and sing at the top of his lungs. He hears a knock on his door - crosses the floor at record speed - flings it open to reveal Yamato on the other side, eyes wide, hand still raised in the air mid-knock.

" _Yamato!_ " he exclaims, and Yamato breathes out a laugh.

"Yeah. Good to see you too."

* * *

 

"Am I allowed to know where we're going?"

"Hm…no."

"Now?"

"Nope."

" _Now?_ "

Yamato lets go of Nagi's hand to give him a particularly aggressive noogie. "One more time - " but there's laughter in his voice - "and I'll leave you on the side of the street."

"You _wouldn't_ ," Nagi gasps dramatically.

(And this is the truth, they both know this. But if nothing else, slipping into all-too-familiar banter is just enough to get the couple comfortable with each other again, gravitating towards each other on the sidewalk that is more than wide enough to hold two people side-by-side, and linking pinkies every so often like it's a secret to be indulged in.)

"We're here," Yamato announces abruptly, jerking to a standstill in the middle of the street and - in Nagi's mind, at least - ruining the mood. "To your left - after you."

Nagi looks up, eyebrow raised, then his second eyebrow joins his first when he notices the name of the shop they've stopped at. " _Oh?_  Isn't this Mitsuki and Iori's place? What happened to being too embarrassed to show any emotion in front of 'little Ichi' - "

"Oi, I do not call him that."

Yamato elbows Nagi into the shop, face a delightful shade of red, and Nagi can't help but laugh. There's a tug at his heart - he's missed this, the casual familiarity that they had set aside in the chaos of IDOLiSH7's anniversary - but it manages to get ignored as Nagi sweeps into a grand bow directed towards the front of the shop.

"Oh, my. Just as formal as ever, I see," someone giggles, and Nagi looks up to meet the eyes of a taller, longer-haired, and older version of Mitsuki. "Rokuya-san, was it? It's so nice to see you again!"

"And you as well, _mademoiselle_ ," Nagi replies smoothly. He feels Yamato at his side soon after that, leaning on one of Nagi's shoulders and raising a hand in the air.

"Hey. Good to see that you're holding up alright."

"Of course I am!" Mrs. Izumi puffs out her chest and places her hands on her hips. "My husband isn't here today, I sent him out to get some ingredients that we're missing, but…you're here to pick up your order, hm?"

Yamato nods, and Mrs. Izumi winks conspiratorially.

"Here you go!" she trills in excitement, bringing out a neatly wrapped box from behind the counter. "All ready to go, just like you asked."

Both males in the room look down at the package with mild amusement. Instead of there just being a plain cardboard box, it's decorated with paper that was very obviously taken from Iori's Forbidden Stash In The Closet, copyrighted and trademarked. Nagi just looks on in what he swears is his best effort not to laugh, Yamato can't seem to decide if he wants to look constipated or afraid, and Mrs. Izumi continues to have the aura of a child who had successfully shoved a frog down someone's shirt.

"We, uh," Yamato finally finds the courage to say,6hjj pointing at the box still on the table. "Won't be in any trouble for this, will we?"

"Come now, who do you think I am? I'll tell him I needed casual packaging, and this is the only one I had on hand. Oh, Iori already knows how much I enjoy doing this to him, what's another lecture on being cool when I've already listened to at least fifteen?"

A door opens and closes in the distance. A mildly familiar voice announces its presence - oh, oh no is that Iori, what are the chances - and Mrs. Izumi's eyes widen.

"So," she starts off, practically shoving the box into Yamato's hands, "you won't be in trouble if you leave, like, right now."

Yamato and Nagi don't need to be told twice.

* * *

 

"That was - ok, can we agree that we are - _never_  doing that again?"

They're a good three blocks away from the bakery when Yamato finally deems it safe enough for them to stop and catch their breaths. The good news - the package is undamaged (on the outside, at least), and there seem to be no signs that Iori had detected them at the bakery. The bad news is that they've stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, with only a single lamppost for support, and Nagi has no earthly clue where they're supposed to be headed.

He pokes Yamato in the shoulder. Once. Twice. "That was your _idea_ , wasn't it?"

"I swear over my living body that I am never having another idea ever again. Ideas are bad. Dangerous." Yamato straightens up, wincing as something in his back complains. "Anyways, back on track. I haven't actually brought you to our date location yet, y'know."

"You…haven't?" This…admittedly, this surprised Nagi. "You mean that wasn't the whole thing?"

Yamato places a hand over his heart in mock betrayal. "You'd think so little of me? And I thought I had made a good impression on you, too."

"Oh, no! It was perfect in every way! What could you possibly be talking about?"

"…It couldn't have been that great, I wasn't even cooperative for the longest time - "

"Yamato. Yamato. _Yamato._ "

Nagi pokes at Yamato's cheeks until he finally looks up and meets Nagi's eyes. "It was a _joke_ , don't think too much about it. Today is a happy day! The past doesn't matter to me anymore - besides, you still have to finish taking me on my date, don't you?"

Yamato just looks at him, an emotion in his eyes that Nagi can't quite identify. Then he laughs, shakes his head, and straightens up (with help from the street lamp). "You sure are something else, huh?"

At that, Nagi starts pouting. "Is that a good thing?"

"Hmm…..maybe."

Yamato reaches for Nagi's hand, which he offers easily. "Well, good for us, the place I was actually gonna take you to is right across the street. Still wanna come?"

Their fingers tangle together easily. Nagi smiles. "But of course!"

* * *

 

Despite the hectic start to the day, Nagi thinks that there's nowhere else he'd rather be right now than on a shaggy-looking blanket in a park, bentos scattered all over, his head on Yamato's lap and Yamato's hands idly running through his hair.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

Nagi makes a noncommittal noise.

Yamato huffs out a laugh. "You're still awake, then?"

"Mmm. But I can't guarantee for how long, so go on."

"Well, uh - actually, I had another thing for you, so. Open your eyes real quick."

Curious, Nagi cracks open an eye - then the other eye opens when he sees Yamato reaching for the Fonte Chocolat box, then -

"Happy anniversary, Nagi. It's been a good year, hasn't it?"

The gears finally click into place. Everything makes sense - why Tsumugi had been so insistent on this particular day, the writing on the calendar that Nagi had accidentally crossed out with the big red circle he had drawn, the wrapped box on his own desk back in his dorm room -

Nagi buries his head back into Yamato's lap and let's out a groan.

"What's up? Too much?" Yamato's hands are back in his hair, so _gentle_  that it almost hurts. "I thought you'd like it, sorr - "

" _No_ , no, no, don't apologize!" Nagi shakes his head as best as he can, pulling his mouth down into a frown. "I just realized - I forgot my present for _you_  at home!"

Silence.

Yamato lets out a noise that sounds like he's choking. His eyebrows knit together.

He bursts out in full-out, belly-aching laughter.

"Tell - tell you what," Yamato wheezes, "that's all you were worried about? - you can give me your present when we get back. Right now, let's just - eat the cake and enjoy the rest of right now, yeah?"

Nagi breaks out into a grin, properly sitting up in order to press a kiss to Yamato's cheeks.

"Oh! You don't need to ask again!"

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on Twitter @axlotlols yeet


End file.
